Der Untergang
von Rovis (Institut für Pfuschkunde) "Weißt du", sagt der alte Gnom, während er dem Kater auf seinem Schoß über das grau-schwarz gestreifte Fell streicht, "die Zeiten werden auch wieder besser. An der ermodeten Königin wird Gnomwind schon nicht zerbrechen." Er lispelt ein wenig. "Wir Gnome haben schon Schlimmeres überstanden..." Auf dem Tisch liegt eine aufgeschlagene 'Gnomwind Times'. Er nimmt einen großen Schluck aus dem Glas Milch, das er in der Hand hält, lehnt sich zurück und schaut nachdenklich in das prasselnde Kaminfeuer. Sein Kater schnurrt zufrieden und schläft bei den gemütlichen Streicheleinheiten des Gnoms fast ein. Rovis war, wie alle Gnome, gerade mit den Vorbereitungen auf den Krieg gegen die Legion beschäftigt. Sie bauten Munition, Waffen, Sprengstoffe und Gyrocopterteile oder trainierten für den Einsatz. Rovis' Frau bereitete sich darauf vor, sich bald alleine um ihr Kind kümmern zu müssen. Versorgt waren sie ja für's erste: Eine gute Wohnung nahe am Kraftkern, dort, wo es angenehm warm war und ein bisschen was gespart hatten sie auch schon. In diesen Tagen war die Wohnung mit einem süßen, leicht schwefligem und unglaublich leckerem Geruch gefüllt, sie hatte Kekse für ihren Mann gebacken, die er mit in die Schlacht nehmen sollte. Seine Lieblingskekse. Gerade eben hatte er noch heimlich davon genascht. Die Streitkräfte sammelten sich um sich der Legion entgegen zu stellen. Zwerge, Menschen, Orks... aber wo zum Henker blieben die Gnome? Die Generäle dachten darüber nach, Botschafter nach Gnomeregan zu schicken, um ihnen mitzuteilen, dass der Krieg vor der Tür steht, als sie in der Ferne vier Gnome entdeckten, die zwei große, voll beladene, weiß abgedeckte, metallische Wagen hinter sich her zogen. Sofort wurden ein paar Soldaten geschickt, die beim ziehen halfen. Rovis spülte gerade den letzten Keks mit etwas Milch hinunter, den er heute naschen wollte, als ein dumpfer Knall, gefolgt von kurzem, dunklen Grollen, Gnomeregan verstummen ließ. Das Surren, Knattern, Rattern, das Zischen der dampfbetriebenen Maschinen und das unablässige Diskutieren der Gnome hörte auf einen Schlag auf, lediglich das Surren der Belüftungsanlage und das Brummen des Stadtkraftkerns störten die Stille. Dann ertönte die Sirene. Rovis stellte das Glas hin und schaltete seinen Informationat 307x ein. Nicht mehr das neueste Modell, aber solang es funktionierte wollte er sich kein neues kaufen. Die kleinen Lämpchen begannen fröhlich zu blinken und ließen einen Text vorbeilaufen: "INFO 1: ERSTER ELEKTROKUTOR 6000 NUN IN DER TESTPHASE. -- INFO 2: AN DIE WAFFEN, MITGNOME! TROGGS GREIFEN AN! -- INFO 3: JETZT NEU BEI SMIRGE & WECKON: DUNKELEISENGEWEHRE ZUM DAUERTIEFPREIS!". Rovis dachte nicht lange nach. Er zog sich an, gab seiner Frau und Kind einen Kuss und eine Umarmung, schnallte seinen Kampfrucksack um und schnappte sich sein Gewehr, das er in den Halfter am Rucksack steckte. Er riss die Tür auf, stoppte... und schloß sie wieder. Dann ging er in die Küche, steckte sich den Beutel mit den Keksen in die Tasche und verließ schnellen Schrittes das Haus. In Gnomeregan war der Ausnahmezustand ausgebrochen. Überall liefen schwerbewaffnete und in dicke Leder- oder Plattenrüstung gekleidete Gnome hastig herum, andere stellten in ölbefleckten Overalls die Waffen und Maschinen noch genau ein. Und dieser ohrenbetäubende Sirenenton! Die Händler waren natürlich für so einen Notfall mittlerweile vorbereitet. Das Gerücht, dass die Dunkeleisenzwerge in Uldaman die Troggs wiedererweckt hätten, war ja nicht neu. Allerdings hatte niemand damit gerechnet, dass die Troggs so schnell da wären und dass es so viele von ihnen gab. Rovis war auf dem Weg zur oberen Ebene. Die Troggs wären bei der Ausbau- und Erweiterungsbaustelle Gnomeregans eingedrungen, wurde ihm gesagt. Schon von Weitem hörten er und die anderen Gnome, die hinauf liefen, die Schreie und Kampfgeräusche. Da schrien Gnome und da schrien Troggs. Es mussten viele Troggs sein. Sehr viele. Die Ladung bestand aus Waffen, Sprengstoff, Munition, Bausätzen für Gyrocopter und andere Maschinen oder größere Waffen. Mittlerweile hatten sie einige dieser Lieferungen bekommen, aber für den Kampf selbst war nicht ein einziger Gnom angetreten. Keine Mechaniker, keine Kämpfer, nichts, nur die Liefergnome, die immer die Wagen brachten. Und die waren auch sofort wieder weg um die nächste Lieferung zu holen. Seit Tagen ging das nun so. Immerhin hatten sie ein paar gute Anleitungen in zwergischer Sprache beigelegt, damit sie die Gyrocopter selbst zusammenbauen konnten. Unablässig kam Nachschub, von beiden Seiten. Die Troggs hatten, wie es aussah, unerschöpfliche Kapazitäten und die Gnome tauschten ihre Truppen um sie abwechselnd verarzten zu können. Tagelang ging das nun schon so und die Troggs hatten bereits den oberen Ring eingenommen. Nun hieß es, sie aus der Schlafzone rauszuhalten. Rovis und seine Mitstreiter fragten sich immer wieder, was die Generäle und der Hochtüftler wohl entscheiden würden, ob sie Verstärkung von der Allianz anfordern oder nicht. Sie waren sich nicht sicher, ob sie es täten, wenn sie selbst Generäle wären, schließlich würden sie damit die Reihen in der Schlacht gegen die Brennende Legion schwächen. Das könnte das Ende der 'sterblichen Völker', wie sie in den Nachrichten immer genannt wurden, bedeuten. Munition und Sprengstoffe wurden Mangelware, weil der größte Teil davon an die Fronten gegen die Legion geschickt wurde. Die Kriegsmaschinen und Gyrocopter wohl auch, denn Rovis sah nur sehr selten mal einen. Aber Unterstützung kam nicht. Der Krieg gegen die Legion dauerte wohl immernoch an, vielleicht war er auch verloren und die Dämonen würden jeden Moment Gnomeregan heimsuchen. Es gab viele Gerüchte darüber. Jeden Tag mussten sie mit ansehen, wie ihre Kameraden in der Schlacht fielen, von mehreren Troggs umzingelt und niedergeprügelt. Der Gestank der toten Troggs und Gnome brannte in den Augen und in der Nase. Es wurde gemunkelt, dass die Generäle gemeinsam mit dem Hochtüftler einen Plan entwickelt hätten, um den Nachschub der Troggs abzubrechen. Die Tunnel mussten gesprengt werden, soviel war klar. Unablässig strömten Troggs dort herein, jeglicher Versuch, Sprengstoff anzubringen, war bisher gescheitert. Aber der Nachschub musste unterbrochen werden, sonst würden sie die Stadt verlieren. Immer wieder kamen einzelne Gnome durch die Geheimgänge an, um die Sprengungsaktion zu unterstützen, aber sie konnten die Troggs einfach nicht zurückhalten bis das Dynamit dort war, wo es hin sollte. Einige Sprengmeister hatten sie nun schon verloren und trotzdem waren beide Tunnel noch offen. Gerade wurde ein neuer Sprengversuch unternommen, als ein grelles Licht und ein dumpfer Knall die Stadt durchzog. "Wir haben nur eine Chance", sagte der General, "wir müssen sie alle vernichten. Rundumschlag. Ohne Rücksicht auf Verluste, oder wir verlieren unsere Stadt." - "Was habt Ihr vor?" fragte einer seiner Handlanger. Auf dem Gesicht des Generals breitete sich ein leichtes, diabolisches Grinsen aus und seine Augen funkelten. Mit einem leicht wahnsinnigen Tonfall sagte er: "Explosionen. Ich will die größte Explosion in der Geschichte Gnomeregans! Leitet eine Überladung unseres städtischen Kraftkerns ein." - "Das könnt Ihr nicht machen, Thermadraht. Die gesamte Bevölkerung Gnomeregans wird ausgelöscht werden" sagte der Handlanger. Thermaplugg schlug ihm kurzerhand mit einem Bogenlichtschraubenschlüssel die Kehle durch und schrie, während der verblutende Gnom zusammensackte: "Überladung! Sofoooort!" und die Überladung wurde eingeleitet. Ein paar Minuten später explodierte der riesige Kraftkern mitten im Zentrum Gnomeregans und ein grelles, hellgrünes Licht gefolgt von einem lauten, dumpfen und drückenden Ton schoß durch die Stadt. Rovis kniff die Augen zusammen, es wurde unerträglich hell. Die Troggs schlugen blind um sich und sie hörten Schreie, die aus der Stadtmitte kamen. Dafür war die Sirene verstummt. Die Truppen zogen sich ein Stück zurück, bis sie eine leichter zu verteidigende Stelle erreicht hatten. Dort angekommen wurde Rovis mit ein paar seiner Kameraden in die Stadt geschickt, um die Bevölkerung zu schützen und um zu sehen, was da los war. Dort waren ihre Wohnungen, ihre Frauen und Kinder und ihre Entwicklungen. Wenn die Troggs dort eindringen und wäre dann nicht evakuiert, dann würde das das Ende der Gnome bedeuten. Je näher sie zur Stadtmitte kamen, umso grausamer wurde der Anblick. Es gab hier zwar kaum Troggs, und die, die es dort gab, waren tot, aber die toten und schwer verwundeten Gnome, die auf den Wegen und in den Hallen lagen, wurden immer mehr. Und die Strahlung wurde stärker. Auf dem Boden lag ein schwer verletzter Gnom, der Rovis direkt ansah. Er deutete ihm an, sich zu ihm hinunter zu beugen. Rovis hockte sich hin und versuchte das Gurgeln des Gnoms zu verstehen, aber er konnte nur ein paar Worte herausfiltern: 'Thermaplugg', 'Kraftkern' und 'Überladung'. Diese drei Worte ließen in ihm allerdings eine schreckliche Vorahnung aufkommen. Als die Strahlung kaum mehr auszuhalten war, stoppten sie. Rovis warf ein Blick durch sein Fernrohr. Er hatte es damals, als er noch ein Kind war, von seinem Vater geschenkt bekommen. Als er es in die Hand nahm, erinnerte er sich plötzlich an die schöne Zeit, in der er mit seinem Vater zusammen die vielen Gravuren und Verschnörkelungen für das Fernrohr hergestellt und angebracht haben. Rovis ließ seine Finger darüber streichen und schaute hindurch. Er sah den inneren Stadtkern - verwüstet. Der große Kraftkern spiegelte sich auf einer der metallenen Wände, er war aufgeplatzt und strahlte in einem grellen Grün. Nichts bewegte sich dort mehr. Rovis ließ das Fernrohr sinken. Ihm wurde bewusst dass die Stadt verloren war. Er reichte das Fernrohr an seine Kameraden weiter und kurz darauf machten sie sich auf den Weg zurück zu ihrer Truppe. An der Front war die Hölle los. Die Troggs drängten immernoch in Richtung Stadtmitte und die Gnome hielten sie verbissen zurück. Aus der Stadtmitte kamen nun aber andere Feinde: Gnome! Diese Gnome hatten die Explosion zwar überlebt, hatten sich aber irgendwie verändert und griffen ihre eigenen Truppen an. Rovis schlug gemeinsam mit den anderen die Angriffswelle der 'verseuchten' Gnome nieder, dann kämpften sie sich einen Weg aus der Stadt raus. In einem Krieg, in dem Freunde zu Feinden wurden, in dem die eigene Bevölkerung geopfert wurde und wo keine Hilfe zu erwarten war, war bei der ständigen Flut an Gegnern auch die geringste Chance auf einen Sieg ausgeschlossen. Sie hatten gekämpft bis auf's Letzte, aber nun lag die Hoffnung in ihren Verbündeten. Und darin, dass die Allianz die Legion besiegen konnte. Rovis sah seinen Kater an, der schnurrend mit geschlossenen Augen auf seinem Schoß lag. Er trinkt den letzten Schluck aus seinem Glas Milch und stellt es leer auf den Tisch. Auf dem Boden des Glases formt sich noch ein dünner, weißer Kreis. Rovis lehnt sich zurück und schließt die Augen. "Jaja, damals..... damals..." murmelt er zu sich selbst. Kategorie:Geschichten